This invention relates to a pellet dispensing device which can be easily loaded with a supply of pellets from a bulk supply source. More particularly, it relates to a pellet dispensing apparatus which affords connection between a container of pellets and a motor and rotor assembly which is subsequently placed inside a protective housing with the container in an inverted position.
Chemical pellet dispensing devices of the type concerned with this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,525; 4,235,849; and 4,662,538, the latter patent being commonly assigned. All of these patents use a metering or pellet plate for presenting pellets through an aperture in a base plate. A pellet dispenser of this general type is also described in the Application entitled "Pellet Dispenser" which is being filed simultaneously herewith as Ser. No. 07/429,263 filed Oct. 30, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,877 and is also commonly assigned. In the foregoing apparatus, it is necessary at times to replenish the supply of pellets. This is commonly done by opening a container and dumping the pellets from the container into a hopper. This can be a problem, not only from the standpoint of spillage, but also in the instance where the pellets are corrosive. The pellets and the emitted fumes can come in contact with the operator.
It would be desirable if there were available a pellet dispensing device wherein the supply container can remain in an upright position when it is connected to the pellet dispenser and thus obviate the previously mentioned problems of spillage and/or exposure to corrosive fumes.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a pellet dispensing unit which affords efficient loading of the pellets into the pellet dispenser.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a pellet dispensing unit wherein a container for the pellets can be connected to the pellet dispenser with minimum exposure of the operator to the pellet fumes.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a pellet dispensing unit wherein a combined motor and rotor assembly can be easily handled by a one handed operation and connected to a pellet container.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a pellet dispensing unit wherein the preassembled container with the motor and rotor assembly is easily inserted into a protective housing member from which the pellets are dispensed.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a pellet dispensing unit in which the motor and the circuitry therefore are encased in a protective plastic material.
Other advantages of this invention are a pellet dispensing unit wherein electrical connection is made with the motor when it is inserted into a protective housing member as well as a protective housing member which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.